Replacing the glenoid articular surface of the scapula of a human being with a glenoid prosthetic component of a shoulder prosthesis is a delicate surgical operation. It has been found that, depending on the position of implantation of this glenoid component, risks of separation of the component exist, because of the modification of forces applied to this component in subsequent movements of the prosthetic shoulder. Currently, orthopedic surgeons choose such a glenoid component from a range of implants, having geometries, notably sizes, that are slightly different from one another. Then they empirically estimate the position of the implantation of the selected glenoid component, notably by visually assessing the geometry of the glenoid surface of the patient to be operated on. The surgeon tries peroperatively, to choose and implant the prosthetic component on the scapula so that, when in service, this component reproduces the kinematics of the patient's original glenoid articular surface, while being firmly and stably fixed to the socket.
Another approach includes utilizing preoperative mapping data relating to the socket of the patient to fabricate a custom glenoid component, where a custom component would be specifically customized to the particular patient being operated upon. The customization of the component facilitates attachment of the component to the glenoid, also described as a socket, by taking account of the precise characteristics of the glenoid, which are specific to the patient being operated upon. This kind of customized solution can be very costly.